Rumo Ao Oriente
by Pequena Perola
Summary: Após uma rejeição, nada melhor que um passeio para se redescobrir.


_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

* * *

Olá meus amigos.

Essa fic foi escrita para um concurso da comunidade "Ficwriters Society Academy". Estou concorrendo ao posto de Capitã ou Tenente no 5º ou no 11º Esquadrões. Para quem quiser saber mais sobre a comunidade, o link para ela se encontra no meu perfil. Recomendo a todos os iniciantes no mundo das fanfics a se inscreverem. A comunidade se dispõe a auxiliá-los no inicio de seu trajeto. Bem, melhor ir parando por aqui. Vocês sabem que, às vezes, me empolgo e falo demais. Não vou mais atrasar sua leitura. Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto

**Candidato:** Pérola

**Esquadrão: **5º

**Anime: **Naruto

**Tema:** Passeio/Viagem

**Gênero: **Geral

**Classificação:** Livre

**Casal ou Personagem:** Ino, Sakura, Tenten e Hinata. Não é Yuri.

* * *

_**Rumo ao Oriente**_

Sol, flores, pássaros, borboletas, casais felizes passeando. Todos alegres. Menos para quatro garotas abandonadas por seus amados.

- Chega. Eu não vou chorar por alguém como ele!

Uma loira, que há alguns segundos visualizava o belo quadro de sua janela, resolveu erguer a cabeça. Era conhecida por todos pela sua personalidade forte. Não seria derrubada tão facilmente por um homem como Sai. Se ele não sabia valorizar a jóia que tinha em mãos, problema dele. Decidida, levantou-se da cama, tomou um longo banho, se arrumou e saiu. Nada como um passeio para se sentir melhor.

Enquanto andava pelas ruas da grande cidade, avistou sua antiga melhor amiga. A briga entre as duas já durara demais. Estava se reerguendo, por que também não reaver uma antiga amizade? Apesar dos conflitos, sempre estimou muito a outra e se ainda a conhecia, sabia que o sentimento era recíproco.

- Hey, Sakura! – nada melhor para um recomeço do que esquecer o velho apelido. – Fazendo o quê?

- Ino? Eu ia comprar sorvete. Hoje a noite vai dar um filme na televisão. E, bem...

- Você vai é passear comigo.

Sem esperar resposta, a loira enroscou seu braço ao da rosada e a afastou do mercado. Ela sabia pelo o quê a amiga estava passando e a ajudaria. A outra não entendia o estranho comportamento da primeira. No entanto, ela logo percebeu que todos os anos afastadas haviam sido esquecidos. Sorriu. Iria esquecer Sasuke se divertindo com sua melhor amiga. No final, esse não seria um dia tão ruim assim.

Após meros dez minutos de caminhada em que a loira teve o sucesso de levantar o humor da rosada, elas atravessavam uma bela praça onde avistaram uma conhecida sentada no chão que tentava, inutilmente, ocultar suas insistentes lágrimas. A morena, que desejava ficar sozinha, com os pedaços de seu coração após a rejeição de Neji, percebeu o exato momento em que Ino e Sakura sentaram-se ao seu lado. Tenten só teve tempo de olhar o rosto de cada uma das duas. Suas novas acompanhantes se olharam, sorriram e a tiraram de lá quase que a força. Com poucas e convincentes palavras, Ino e Sakura conseguiram mais uma amiga para tornar o passeio ainda melhor. Agora, o pequeno e determinado grupo rumava para o outro lado da cidade. Sem vergonha, medo ou dúvidas de seus atos, as três invadem o quarto de uma garota de longos cabelos pretos azulados e raros olhos perolados. Hinata olha as três amigas sem entender a presença delas em seus aposentos.

- Vamos Hinata. – chamava-a Ino.

- Hora de sair desse quarto e esquecer o Naruto. – complementava Sakura.

- Você foi convocada para passear conosco. – Tenten já abria os armários da garota e lhe alcançava uma roupa casual.

A jovem tentou convencê-las a deixarem-na lá, mas foi em vão. Elas prometeram que a ajudariam a esquecer o idiota capaz de rejeitá-la. Ino estava feliz, pois seu passeio fez bem não só a ela, mas também a suas amigas. Horas se passaram entre as compras e o salão de beleza. O dia, que começou triste, terminava com as risadas das quatro jovens que nem mesmo se lembravam da rejeição.

Shikamaru estava saindo de um bar acompanhado por Temari, sua namorada; Gaara; Kankurou e Sasori, quando foram abordados por Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Sai, Lee, Kiba, Shino e Chouji.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou o preguiçoso.

- Viemos beber. O que mais se faz em um bar? – Respondeu Neji como se fosse o óbvio.

- As garotas não estão com vocês? – Temari se lembrava das amigas dizendo que iriam se declarar, por isso estranhava a ausência delas. Duvidava que os rapazes fossem burros o bastante para rejeitá-las.

- Por que estariam? – Sasuke suspeitava que a loira soubesse das intenções das garotas e já deixou claro o resultado.

- Vocês as rejeitaram?

- E por que ficaríamos com elas? – Naruto perguntou fazendo pouco caso das meninas.

- Porque são lindas? – Perguntou Sasori olhando para além de todos e impressionado com a beleza de Sakura que, acompanhada das outras, passava por ali.

- Encantadoras? – Gaara, que olhava na mesma direção, quase babava com o andar da estonteante loira.

- Incríveis? – Lee tinha os olhos vidrados na morena que, pela primeira vez, tinha os belos cabelos soltos.

- E simplesmente perfeitas. – Kiba estava enfeitiçado com Hinata.

Todos os outros, ao perceberem a distância dos quatro, viraram-se e se depararam com as garotas. As cabeças erguidas, as mãos com sacolas com roupas novas assim como o corpo. Simplesmente maravilhosas. Bem, os rapazes tiveram suas chances e a desperdiçaram. Agora, eles nada representavam para elas. E, para as jovens que ainda desejam passear mais um pouco, o convite dos outros quatro impressionados garotos foi aceito com um belo sorriso.

* * *

Olá novamente. Então, o que acharam? Bem, para aqueles que estão se perguntando a moral do título, eu já explico. Seguindo o dicionário Rumo significa caminho ou destino, e Oriente pode ser traduzido como levante. Simbolicamente falando, podemos interpretar Rumo ao Oriente como uma jornada para o inicio antes do amor e da rejeição. Esse passeio que as jovens fizeram juntas possui não somente o lado real, que seria uma diversão entre amigas para esquecer alguma tristeza, mas também a idéia de que elas continuaram suas vidas após reverem sua auto-estima. Outra possível interpretação é a de que elas viajaram ao passado para resgatar seu amor-próprio e se reerguer no difícil momento. As conseqüências de suas atitudes ficam claras no final. Totalmente recuperadas, elas estão prontas para tentar serem felizes novamente. Espero ter esclarecido qualquer dúvida.

Beijos e um ótimo dia a todos.


End file.
